Get Married
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Hari Valentine, Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, dan seorang Pastur. Bagi Cagalli, kombinasi sang ayah dan Tuan Patrick adalah suatu hal yang menyesatkan. / AU / Fanfiksi ringan untuk #ACVDP2016


**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning : Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk menambah entri dari Athrun Cagalli Valentine Day Parade 2016 (ACVDP2016). Fiksi ringan, AU, Complete. Maaf untuk: typo(s), gagal humor, ending sekriuk singkong goreng, :') kemungkinan OOC, bahasa amburadul, dan lain sebagainya.**

 _terima kasih banyak untuk_ _ **nom de plumee**_ _dan_ _ **Erehmi**_ _yang sudah mengundang saya di ACVDP2016!_

 _Silakan!_

* * *

 _Get Married_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, langit tampak cerah, matahari bersinar terang namun awan-awan yang berarak dapat mengurangi rasa panas yang diakibatkannya, paling tidak cuaca hari ini jadi terlihat teduh. Sudut-sudut kota terlihat banyak dihiasi dengan benda-benda yang bernuansa merah, putih, kebanyakan pink. Oh ya, hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang yang di agung-agungkan oleh seluruh pasangan di dunia, ya? Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, haha.

Kalian tahu tidak, di tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku tak pernah merayakan hari kasih sayang itu. Entah mengapa aku selalu tidak punya pasangan saat hari _valentine_ berlangsung. Tapi aku bukan tipe-tipe gadis yang menyesal karena tidak punya pacar, sih. Bagiku tanggal 14 Februari tetaplah sama seperti tanggal-tanggal biasanya. Tidak ada istimewanya, kecuali aku akan mendapatkan yah paling tidak lima coklat di hari itu. Dari kakakku, teman-temanku, dan orang yang ... urgh, aku benci menyebutkannya. Lupakanlah!

Tapi, untuk tahun ini, tertanggal 14 Februari yang akhirnya aku, Cagalli Yula Attha harus mengatakan bahwa _'Hari Valentine tahun ini sungguh sangat sial!'_.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa sebenarnya aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah lebih dari sekadar coklat.

Kalian tahu mengapa? Jatuh tempo tanggal 14 kali ini, aku dipaksakan untuk mencatat dalam memori terdalam bahwa ada suatu kejadian penting dalam hidupku (yang jujur saja aku belum siap melakukannya) harus terjadi hari ini juga. Suatu hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Dan hal ininantinya mungkin akan menjadikan suatu penyesalan di dalam hidupku. Karena bisa saja ini adalah sebuah kesalahan!

Yang entah mengapa tak ada jalan lain selain menyetujuinya.

Dan di sinilah aku saat ini–oh, _Haumea_ kau pasti sedang menertawakan nasibku di surga. Aku berdiri di hadapan seorang pastur dengan menggunakan gaun putih bertaburan berlian dan menggunakan cadar setengah transparan yang bertahtakan mahkota.

Betapa Kau mengerti bahwa aku benci menggunakan gaun. Terlebih kali ini aku harus menggunakan gaun pengantin.

Apa? Aku tak akan mengatakannya sekali lagi.

Dan ya, sekarang aku merasakan ratusan mata menghadap punggungku. Apalagi suara alunan merdu piano malah tidak membuatku rileks, yang ada aku semain tegang. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ketika ratusan orang tersebut bertepuk tangan aku semakin ingin lari. Lari dari takdir. Aku tahu apa dan siapa yang akan datang. Tentu saja aku berharap seseorang akan menolongku disituasi ini. Kakak, atau siapapun.

Tapi aku tahu, mereka tak akan mungkin membawaku lari. Atau nanti akan ada drama tak berujung seperti opera sabun yang sering ditonton mantan kekasih kakakku.

Detik berikutnya, aku menoleh ke belakang saat seorang pria muda yang menggunakan jas putih naik ke atas altar. Oke, aku akui ia terlihat oke dalam balutan busana yang ia kenakan. Tapi saat mataku bertemu pandang dengannya, ekspresi yang "wajar" dari seseorang yang akan menjadi suami dari seorang gadis tidak kutemukan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sekelebatan aku melihat mata hijaunyamenyorotkan suatu keyakinan yang tak mungkin bisa dielakkan. Bahkan aku membacanya sebagai kata-kata, _'Tenang saja ini akan segera berakhir.'_

Pada akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa lari dari apa yang Takdir tentukan kepadaku.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Tapi sebuah pertanyaan, tak bisa kubuang begitu saja.

Apakah benar yang kulakukan kali ini?

"... Dan dengan berkah dari _Haumea_ , jika kalian berkenan dalam bersumpah dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam kalian untuk setia selamanya, maka semoga _Haumea_ akan mendengar janji kalian. Dan aku bertanya sekali lagi–"

Oh, _Haumea_ , jika kau benar-benar sayang kepadaku, lindungilah aku dari takdirmu yang kejam ini.

"–Yakinkah kalian untuk sumpah sakral ini?"

Tidak.

"Ya."

Aku meliriknya, seseorang yang akan resmi menjadi pasanganku beberapa waktu lagi. Punggungnya tegap, dan ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ucapannya tak meragukan. Apa ia benar-benar ingin ikut andil dalam permainan? Dan aku ingat bahwa aku belum pernah mengenal orang ini selain hanya tahu namanya. Aku tak mengerti siapa dia, dan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan.

"Dan Cagalli Yula Athha bersediakah kau untuk menjadi istri yang setia hingga akhir hayat untuk yang kelak akan menjadi suamimu, Athrun Zala?"

Aku tarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini akan segera berakhir ...

Aku memang tidak pernah tahu akan siapa sebenarnya si Tuan Athrun Zala sebelum adanya perhelatan pernikahan aneh ini, aku bahkan hanya tahu sebatas dari wajahnya yang selalu menggambarkan ekspresi tak berlebih, dan statusnya sebagai anak dari Tuan Patrick Zala. Hah, jika mengucapkan nama itu aku jadi ingat duo kombinasi ayah dan Tuan Patrick adalah sesuatu yang menyesatkan. Aku jadi korban!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan dari Athrun Zala yang berdiri di sampingku saat ini. Apakah pemikiran kita sama? Rasanya seperti memainkan judi. Aku, dia, ayahku, dan ayahnya. Siapa yang akan menang?

Dan jika memang demikian adanya, aku tak akan dan tak sanggup kalah. Aku, Cagalli Yula Athha bukan orang yang akan mundur meskipun harus memanjat benteng permasalahan setinggi kastil yang memenjarakan putri seperti di dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibu saat kecil dulu. Ya, aku akan memenangkan perjudian ini.

Kini kepercayaan diriku mulai bertambah seiring detik-detik pengucapan sakral itu. Sekali lagi, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri; aku, Cagalli Yula Athha bersumpah untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku melirik tuan yang berdiri di sebelahku. Mata kami bertemu. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan mata yang sama saat ia berjalan menuju altar. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya. Apakah ia berada di pihakku?

Ah, itu bukan masalah besar. Sekarang waktunya untuk mendeklarasikan keputusanku di hadapan semua tamu yang datang. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Lalu kutarik napas, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kemudian saat kubuka mataku, aku menatap pastur itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Tentu saja, tak ada jalan mundur.

"Aku bersedia."

Aku melihat pastur itu tersenyum, kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti.

Sekali lagi aku melirik kepada tuan yang berdiri di sebelahku. Kami saling beradu pandang. Tapi mata zamrudnya telah berubah, tidak sama seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Mata itu mencerminkan keyakinanku.

Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!

Aku bersumpah demi tekadku, aku tak akan menyerah. Lihat siapa yang akan tunduk lebih dulu karena pernikahan tanpa hati ini.

Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan seakan mendukungku untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini. Di belakang, ayah dan Tuan Patrik yang telah merencanakan ini semua juga pasti sedang bersalaman. Tsk! Lihat saja! Nanti kupastikan bahwa Tuan Zala yang agung ini juga menerima taruhanku. Mungkin berupa uang atau properti. Aku tersenyum, rasanya tanduk imajinerku muncul di atas mahkota yang kukenakan.

"Kalian bisa berciuman sekarang," kata Pastur kemudian.

 _Hah._

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Pastur itu mengeluarkan senyum malaikat. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan senyum malaikat, itu lebih kepada senyum sesosok hantu di film horror. Apa-apaan ini! Aku bahkan belum selesai menyusun rencana bulusku. Kenapa harus itu?!

"Err, anu–," perlahan aku menoleh kepada pasangan resmiku sekarang. Berharap aku menemukan ketidaksetujuan di ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi alangkah indahnya ...

STOP! Maksudku –demi potongan rambut Yzak! Dia malah menyeringai!

Lihat betapa _playboy_ nya wajah itu!

Tapi, kok–

 _Ganteng._

Haumea, bunuh saja aku! Bunuh!

"–b-bisa kita lewati saja bagian ini?" tiba-tiba jantungku tidak bisa dikompromi. Oh, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena serangan jantung. Terima kasih, Takdir!

 _Sret!_

Lenganku ditarik. Membuat pandanganku ke Pastur menjadi berubah pada sesosok yang tingginya beda satu kepala denganku. Rasanya sedikit sakit. Tapi–

–Tuan Athrun Zala, kalau dari dekat mata hijaunya terlihat aneh. Mereka tidak pekat, tapi bening. Seperti apa, ya? Mungkin danau ... Dalam sekali ...

Oh, secepat inikah aku terjatuh dan terpeleset ke dalam danau itu?

Sungguh kurang ajar. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan penolakan.

Kenapa nasibku sesial ini, sih?

Dan lagi ... Jantung, berhentilah berdebar-debar!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Hime-sama_ , bisa kita buka permainan ini dengan sebuah ciuman. Sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(end)

* * *

A/N:

Haha berhasil masukin satu buat ACVDP2016 (kredit nama yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas :D) agak terharu ;v; btw, masuk ga sih buat temanya?orz

Maaf kalau _ya begitulah_ , pertama kali nih publish dengan cerita dari sudut pandang "Aku" kesannya ga saya banget lol (agak syok waktu dibaca ulang. Kesurupan apa waktu nulis XD) Ngomong-ngomong saya ga tau soal tata cara pernikahan di gereja. Kata-kata sumpah dari pastur di ambil dari GSD waktu Cagalli nikah dengan –you-know-who ._. Tanpa ada adegan penculikan oleh Kira ya. :p Buat ending yang kriuk, maaf.. motongnya ga enak banget ya ._. silakeun sisanya dikarang sendiri/hakdesh orz

 _Fiuh!_

 _Well,_ apapun itu terimakasih sudah berkenan mampir untuk membaca ya! :')

Salam.


End file.
